The present invention relates to a parking barrier unit that prevents unauthorized vehicles to park in the parking space in which the parking unit barrier is installed and in addition, prevents the theft of the vehicle found in the parking space.
There are currently a large number of mechanical and/or electrical parking barrier units for whom a patent has been filed as described in the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,150,958 5,167,093 5,711,110 5,165,200 4,941,284 4,822,206 D279,460.
One of the limitations of mechanical barriers is the difficulty in operating said barriers. Parking barriers units that are electrically operated require preparation of infrastructure for supply of electricity to the parking barrier. Additional uses, such as solar operated barrier units exist, but are limited in the areas of installation only to places where solar energy is present.